User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive10
Re :- Help~ add Aoyama's pic's which the users nominated it. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 21:54, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Pages... Hmm...I don't get it...Can you make it more specific I mean like do I have to click somethings or just simply type and what pages do I go to...Please list it step by step please.Arigatou~ BlackReshiram16 02:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok!Thnaks alot for all of your help Snowy-kun! ^^ BlackReshiram16 09:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badges! Hey Snoweeeee! MEGA CONGRATZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you might be up on the leaderboard list :P and Thanks.... WE DID IT ON TE SAME DAY >:D Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re: Sad Mood Thanks for caring about me, it mean a lot to me ~ ^^ Well to be honset yes I was sad because of something, but now I feel good ~ ^^ Anyways thanks again ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 16:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Snowy! I really appreachiate it you removed background of the Gamma picture, thank you for that. I also have a request, this is my last request to you, since I know this isn't what you are used for. Can you please remove background of this picture? Greets! ~Bokutachi no Shiro~ 18:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you so much :D ~Bokutachi no Shiro~ 18:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nickname Shhhh :x i didnt watch and learn >:D [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 06:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Requests Hey David how are you? Look I know you have a lot of requests for Shin but I thought of some so I was wondering as long as they haven't been used or are similar to old Rounds if you could use them? Requests: #'Non-Human Round.' #'Future Round.' The first Round means pictures of non-humans such as, SARU and Second Stage Children, Members of Perfect Cascade, Wonderbot, Master Dragon, Dinosaurs and maybe Dupil but I'm not sure XD For the second Round thats for pictures of the future which is any time above Raimon's time so Fei, Tobu, Saryuu, Second Stage Children, El Dorado, Wonderbot, Dr.Crossword, Zanak, time travel and Perfect Cascades hyper drive mode. I hope you like these Rounds and if not then I'm sure its because you have better and more epic Rounds then these :-D '' ''TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster 22:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks David I'm glad you like them both and that you'll use both of them!!!!!!!!!! Yer I like the Non-Human Round as well XD Thanks again :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster '''12:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC) '''More than 16 Rounds... YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I'm glad, Shin deserves more than 16 Rounds, maybe 30 XD Yay David I can't wait, I'm looking forward to the epicness of Shin :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Hi Snowy! I have a suggestion for the last round of the game. I was thinking a Suprised/Shocked round Showing Charcaters Shocked or Surprised because i think there are plenty of moments like that so there would be a ton of pictures~ Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:45, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh right i can't believe i forgot that :P Even I participated in that round xD Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Help.... Snowy Boy ~ can you help me to archive my talk page? But I don't know if I need it....... Otonashi haruna ☺ 03:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Delete uhmm...can you tell me how to delete a page(you know pages that belong to usersuserpages),cause if i change my mind i'd like to delete it...Thnx~ BlackReshiram16 02:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thnx!^^ BlackReshiram16 09:01pm, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok Thnx~! ^^ BlackReshiram16 10:56 pm, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Mother Hey Son its me your Mom :o (Lol well i made it xD) IcyWoman (talk) 17:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just wanna say hi, so hi Corny-chan~ :3 ShadowProve13 00:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mother You Dont Say :D IcyWoman (talk) 14:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Pic Background Hey Snowy! I wanted to ask if you could remove the background of this picture for me? I'd be very grateful. Thanks Beta22 Sunshine Storm 18:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I love it! Thanks so much Snowy :D Beta22 Sunshine Storm 15:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) BG Hi Snowy-kun!It's been a while...Anyway,How did you change the background/wallpaper on your user page? BlackReshiram16 07:23 pm, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ??? BlackReshiram16 07:37 am, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Ohh it's ok!And thnx~!^^ BlackReshiram16 8:27 pm, February 23 2013 (UTC) IEFanon Profile Do you have a profile/fictional character on http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Fanon_Wiki ? BlackReshiram16 08:50 pm, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ohh ok BlackReshiram16 09:04 pm, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Ohh ok, I just asked cause I have a fan made character/profile there hehe~^^ BlackReshiram16 09:08 pm, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's fine ^^! BlackReshiram16 09:15 pm, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Frozen Box Hey Snoweeee! I have a suggestion for the Frozen Box, you should add padding to it, or if there already is, you should increase it, yo know, the text on a new line kind of sticks to the border, so it's just a suggestion :D Anyways, if you don't want to use it, it's okay... ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 08:53, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome~! BTW when I hover over your signature, it shows a "plus" sign type of thing, I guess you have used the cursor element, right? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I knew it :P and your signature's looks nice :'D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! Wait, you are on the chat :P Why are we "talkpage"ing XD I'm coming in the chat in a few mins. Gotta make a template for Taha, he asked me long time back and I forgot :P Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Leaving You....leaving? QAQ Forgot signature *facedesk* ShadowProve13 08:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Awwwwwwwww, can't you make it April next year? QAQ ShadowProve13 21:11, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Congratz! Congratz on 10,000 edits Snowy! Also thanks for the picture again! :) Beta22 Athena Assault 22:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Fanart I am read it and i am REALLY sorry. i didnt know. but i have a question, is this pic considered fanart. please answer me. Youra (talk) 16:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Em... Hello...SnowyBoy~ I want to ask that... How to play your blog game:User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ that one...I don't know how...please teach me~ OtonashiHaruna 春奈 音無 Tan Jun Ting 陈君婷 Ou no Tsurugi 13:30, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Accident... I'm not mad, don't worry ;D I understand. And I'm actually in the chat right now, so if you have time... ;3 Cya (maybe really soon :O) GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) That's no problem ^_^ I'm just hoping for you to get better soon! :'D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat I guess now you can XDD~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:38, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Year Hay Snowy-kun~!^^Been a REALLY long time (been missing talkin' to you~^^)~Anyway...unexpected question from me; what year were you born? 09:57 pm 3/5/2013 (UTC) Fubuki and Yukimura Here is this ok ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 21:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 16:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem if u have anymore just ask ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 16:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I need 2 more pics. ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 16:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Snowy is this what u were looking for ? Do u like it ? ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 17:27, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Age So I'm guessing your 15 and this year 16? Am I right? 05:05 pm 3/5/2013 (UTC) Ahh...Well HBD in advance~!(I'm greeting to early am I? XD) 06:45 am 3/6/2013 (UTC) Hehe~^^ 08:12 am 3/6/2013 (UTC) IE GO Season 3 Hey Snowy...I've got some GREAT NEWS!!! Danball is having a new season, called Danball Senki Wars, which means....IT WON'T FUSE WITH INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEASON 3 of IE GO will (hopefully) be as awesome as the other seasons! :D And you won't leave!!! (I guess) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi SnowyBoy I have a request could u tell me how to change my signature ? Youra (talk) 13:43, March 6, 2013 (UTC) then what ? I want to add a pic too. Youra (talk) 17:09, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Episode 45 CS Hey Snowy, just wanted to let you know that ICICLE ROAD WILL APPEAR IN EPISODE 45 OF CHRONO STONE!!! It will be used by Yuuchi, a forward of Garu. I like him already ;p GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) No, it'll be used by Yuuchi for sure ;/ But he seems epic! He uses 2 hissatsu in episode 45, which are Icicle Road & Decoy Release!! Soi he seems pretty cool for now ;D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:53, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah he's really cool too!! There are rumors that that guy MAY use Odin Sword...but I think that's false ;/ It would be really cool, though. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 12:59, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Signature Ok. Youra (Yellow (my user page)) Tii-su (pink(my talk page)) Mochi Mochi(Yellow(my blog)) all the same font as your signature.Thanks. Youra (talk) 15:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE IT.thanks alot Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 16:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Talk Page Archived (07 March 2013, 17:52)